Goodbyes
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: Bootstrap says his goodbyes, most especially to Elizabeth.  Not a romance, just so we're clear on this.


A/N: Let me start by saying that I absolutely hated the ending of Pirates 3. Maybe that's where this little piece came from. They're so many fics about after the movie, so I never thought about writing one, but this idea jumped into my head one day and it went from there.

It started off just as Bill talking to Elizabeth about Norrington, but it went turned into a bit more, although the conversation about Norrington is still in here, because I love Norrington and he deserves some love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. It is the property of Disney.

**Goodbyes**

When Will came home, he admitted to Elizabeth that he didn't know what would happen to his crew.

Will was free now. Free to be a husband, free to be a father, free to be a man again. But what fate would befall his crew?

With Will free, _The Flying Dutchman_ would no longer have a living heart. Would the ship vanish with those aboard her? They were already dead, technically, having signed away their souls to postpone the inevitable.

In the face of this unknown, Elizabeth gave her husband an order. "Call your father to shore."

Old Bootstrap Bill Turner appeared less than a minute later, some form of magic still at work.

William Turner III, who Elizabeth called Willy, was having a bear hug wrestling match with his father, William Turner II, by way of greeting, Elizabeth supposed, when he turned to look at his grandfather, William Turner I.

Bill smiled brightly at is grandson and introduced himself.

Willy, a bit overwhelmed by this family reunion, backed closer to his father, seeming to have instinctively bonded with Will and recognized the protection he offered, but he gave a shy smile and a hello.

"Bootstrap, may I talk to you please?" Elizabeth asked.

Bill looked away from the image of his son embracing what he himself had rejected. "Aye Elizabeth." He looked a final time at his beaming son. "William."

Both Williams answered in unison. "Yes?"

Bill inwardly shook his head. Three generations of Williams. Ridiculous really. "Take care of your boy."

Will was silent before nodding, knowing the real underlying meaning of the request, no, the order.

Bill turned back to his daughter-in-law. "Shall we walk?"

Elizabeth nodded and they walked away from the beach at a steady pace, leaving father and son to get to know each other.

"William, your son," Bill specified, "seems like a fine lad."

"Yes, there's a lot of Will in him. Probably some of you too." Elizabeth replied.

"For his sake, I hope not." Bill said with a slight sigh. "I'm sure there's plenty of you in him as well, lass."

"And Jack."

Bill stopped and blinked at Elizabeth. "What?"

"Willy needed a father figure. Jack's visited often and has usually been the one to take us from port to port, on the Pearl of course." Elizabeth explained, stopping as well. "He's the one who brought us here today. He's probably still nearby."

"Well, as long as it wasn't Barbossa, he'll be fine." Bill muttered, beginning to walk again.

Elizabeth laughed, matching his pace. "I assure you that they're the good parts of Jack. But yes, he has been around Barbossa too, since he and Jack are still fighting over the Pearl."

"How are you going to call him? Too keep from being confused." Bill asked suddenly, referring to Willy. "He won't want to be called Willy forever."

"He's already tiring of it. I've tried Bill, but he doesn't like it, and I obviously can't call him Will." Elizabeth answered, running a hand through her long hair. "He does like to be called James."

"James?"

"His middle name, after James Norrington."

James Norrington? Why was that name familiar to Bill?

"He was on the _Dutchman _ten years ago during the war. He was supposed to be keeping Jones under control." Elizabeth said with a sad tone to her voice.

Ah, now Bill remembered. The young admiral. Dashing man. And if Bill remembered correctly, he had…

"This fellow, he was the one who helped you escape the _Dutchman_,wasn't he?"

Elizabeth glanced at him as they stopped at the top of the sea cliff that she and Willy had been watching for the green flash from not long before. "Yes."

Bill was silent, and Elizabeth took this as a sign to continue.

"He was a good man… A very good man. He was one of the only people who accepted my wildness as a girl. He brought my father and me to the Caribbean from England. There was a point when I had agreed to marry him, but it was only to convince him to save Will when-" Elizabeth stopped and turned her gaze away from the sea. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"I'm the one who's sorry Elizabeth." Bill said solemnly, meeting her eyes. "I robbed you of a good friend."

Elizabeth began to say something, but stopped and remained silent to think. "Yes." She finally said shakily, feeling tears burning in her eyes. "He was my friend. A very dear friend."

"I'm sure he thought the same of you."

Elizabeth gave Bill a sad smile. "I'm sure he did."

Silence fell again, and both looked back out to sea, at _The Flying Dutchman_, elegant and unreal, and _The Black Pearl_, sailing towards them.

"Jack must be coming to see Will. I knew he was still around." Elizabeth remarked, her tears beginning to dry.

"Give him my best." Bill said.

"You can yourself." Elizabeth said with a true smile.

Bill shook his head. "It's time for me to go."

"Go?" Elizabeth questioned, looking at him uncertainly.

"I've repaid Will, I've seen him reunited with his wife and child, I've said my goodbyes."

"I don't understand."

"I think you do Elizabeth. The other side is waiting for me." Bill smiled warmly at her. "I just had to see my family before I went, and to tell you I'm sorry about everything. About taking Will from you, and taking your friend from you."

"It wasn't you!" Elizabeth cried, stepping forward and grabbing Bill's hand. "It was Jones!"

Bill lifted his other hand a stroked Elizabeth's tear stained cheek. "William chose well. Take care of him."

"…I will." Elizabeth said in both promise and farewell.

And with that, Bill faded away, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth's until they too were gone, his rough hand staying clasped in hers until the wind carried away the warmth of his flesh.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, saying a silent prayer, to Calypso or whatever other god may exist.

When she opened them, she turned to look out at the cove below her. The _Dutchman _was gone, but the _Pearl _had anchored, and there was a rowboat moving slowly towards shore.

Elizabeth took her time coming down from the cliff, mourning not only her father-in-law, but her own father and James.

When she did reach the beach, Will was watching Willy race down the beach to meet Jack, who had been the occupant of the rowboat.

Will greeted him wife with a loving kiss, and she held him, needing his comfort. "He left, didn't he?"

Elizabeth gave a tiny nod. "He said he wanted to see his family before he left, to speak to me."

"About?" Will prompted, weaving his fingers through her hair.

"To apologize, to tell me to look after you."

They pulled back from each other slightly to look at each other, and Will was smiling. "Do you think you can manage it?"

Elizabeth smirked. "I think I'm up to the challenge."

They had just touched lips when an intrusive voice rang out. "OI! Lovebirds!"

Will and Elizabeth turned to face the noise, which was coming from where Jack was standing with his hands on his hips, and Willy sitting in the row boat.

"I suggest we make for the ship before that ruffian' Hector takes off with it! I left Gibbs to make sure he doesn't, but lord knows how long that'll keep the blighter at bay!" Jack called, in typical Jack fashion.

Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other again.

"Shall we?" He asked, entwining his hand with hers.

"Yes." She answered as they stepped forward together.

**The End**

A/N: As you may have noticed, I used the story line that puts Will free at the end of his ten years. This is for a simple reason: I hate the idea of him being immortal and only able to see Elizabeth every ten years. That might give him, what, three days with her total, considering how long people lived during that time period?

Far too tragic for me, I choose to accept the other version.

Thank you for reading, and if you'd be so kind, drop a review.


End file.
